


Emily x Jess Collection

by mimimadrox



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimadrox/pseuds/mimimadrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Emily x Jess fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emily x Jess Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP as friends in High School before they’re together. They awkwardly use each other to learn how to/practice kissing and end up making out passionately until their mouths are sore. (via otpprompts.tumblr.com)

"Can I can come to your house after school?"

Jessica looked up from her locker in surprise. She was standing in the hallway of her high school, switching her History book for Chemistry, when Emily had hurried up to her side and asked the question.

Jess smirked. "Hello to you too, Em."

Emily rolled her eyes and shifted impatiently on her feet, switching her books from one arm to the other. "Well?"

Once she had all the necessary books cradled in her arm, Jessica closed her locker and walked, side-by-side with Emily, to her next class. "Of course. Do you want to walk there straight after school or come over later tonight? Is it a sleepover or just for a couple of hours?" Jess liked to have all the details straight so she knew exactly what to do in preparation. If they went straight from school, Emily would likely only stay for a couple of hours and Jess wouldn't have to do anything. If it was a sleepover, she would have to clean up her room a little, run out to the store and grab snacks, maybe even rent a couple of movies.

Emily shifted her books from one arm to the other again. Jessica took a mental note of this action. "I'll meet you by the front doors of the school and we'll walk there together."

Jessica nodded. "Okay. See you after school, then."

Emily chewed her bottom lip, distracted by her own thoughts, she responded distantly, "Yeah. See ya."

* * *

When they met at the front doors of the school, Emily was still acting pretty weird. They walked mostly in silence, fallen autumn leaves crunching beneath their feet.

Jessica loved Fall. The crisp air, the colors of the leaves making the trees appear as if they were on fire. It was a perfect season--not too cold and not too hot.

"Thanks for letting me come over."

Jolted out of her thoughts, Jess turned to her best friend and blinked. "Sure." Emily's strange behavior was starting to worry her--she'd never seen her best friend so nervous before. Emily just wasn't the type who got nervous like this. She was tempted to ask right then and there what was going on, but decided to wait until they got to her house. Emily would tell her, of course she would. They were best friends; they told each other everything.

Once they got there, Jess tested the doorknob. Locked. She pulled her house key from her purse and unlocked the front door, stepping inside. Emily followed.

"Mom? Dad?" Jess called out. She didn't receive an answer; the house was empty. _Must be working late or something._ She shrugged to herself, then turned to Emily. "Want a soda or something?"

Emily just glanced around the house, like she expected something to jump out at her out of nowhere. "No thanks. I'm on a diet."

Jess shrugged again and grabbed herself a Coke from the fridge, cracking it open with a hiss. After taking a small sip, she turned to see Emily still standing in front of the front door, shifting on her feet and staring straight ahead, a blank look on her face. "Um… Is everything okay, Em?"

"Can we just go to your room? I need to talk to you."

Jessica pursed her lips and nodded, walking with her best friend down the hall. She closed her bedroom door behind them and set the Coke can on her desk, resting her backpack and purse on the chair. Emily set her bag by the bed before taking a seat on the mattress. Jess sat in front of her, crossing her legs criss-cross applesauce. When Emily didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, Jess prompted, "Well? What's goin' on, Em?"

Emily sighed. "Okay, so… You know how I'm going out with Mike, right?"

Jess rolled her eyes; of course she knew. Everyone at school knew. They were one of the hottest couples that walked the halls, despite only having been dating for a couple of weeks now. Emily was one of the smartest girls in school, Mike was the class president. They were perfect.

In truth, Jess was a little jealous. But not of Emily.

She was jealous of Mike.

Jessica forced a smile. _You're happy for her. You're her best friend. Happy for her._ "Everyone knows."

"Right. Well, he's been trying to kiss me since we started dating, but I've never kissed anyone before. Whenever he tries, I freak out a little and…" Emily sighed. "I want to kiss him. I'm just nervous." Emily had had boyfriends before, but deemed none of them worthy enough to steal her first kiss from her. Mike, however, had kissed plenty of girls--he made sure everyone knew the number.

Emily was asking Jess for advice, tips, anything she could offer. Jess was like Mike: she had been kissing since she and Emily were in sixth grade. She'd had a bunch of boyfriends. If anybody could teach Emily how to kiss, it was Jessica. That girl knew her way around boys' lips while Emily felt like she needed a map and a detailed list of directions.

Jessica didn't want to do this. She didn't want give her best friend advice on how to kiss someone else. If she was the type, she would purposefully tell Emily how to be a bad kisser so that Mike would dump her.

But she wasn't the type. Emily was her best friend; she would never do that to her.

_Happy for her. You're happy for her. I'm happy for her._

Those words had played in her head like a broken record whenever Emily was dating someone. Jessica feared that they'd never stop.

"It's not that hard," Jessica began. "Just relax; it comes naturally. When he starts to lean in, don't move. Maybe lean in a little yourself if you want, but don't move too fast--you don't want to knock your foreheads together. And close your eyes. Once his lips are on yours, I'm sure you'll know what to do." She offered a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine, Em."

Emily took a deep breath. "I don't know…"

Jess chewed her lower lip for a moment as she thought. Then she put on her mask of confidence and asked, "Do you want to practice?"

Emily looked at her in surprise. "Practice?"

"Yeah, I mean…the best way to learn is by doing, right?" Jess flashed a wide grin and hoped that her own nervousness wasn't showing in her eyes.

Emily was hesitant. While it was true that Jess teaching her more directly would probably make her a good kisser in one session, the whole reason Emily hadn't kissed before was because she didn't want to give someone she deemed "unworthy" her first kiss.

Not that Jessica was unworthy or anything--Emily hadn't even considered her before. They were just best friends, after all. And that's another reason she was uncertain--they were best friends, wouldn't it be weird?

And would kissing Jess count as her first kiss? Surely not; she didn't count all those times her parents undoubtedly kissed her as an infant. And it was just practice, just preparation for the real kiss, the official one.

Yes, her first _official_ kiss would be with Mike. Because, unlike all the other guys she had dated, he was worthy. He was perfect for her. She could already see them sailing through high school together, going to the same college, maybe moving in together…

But none of that would happen if she couldn't kiss him.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. Let's...let's practice."

Jessica felt her heart flutter a little. "Okay. Just relax. I'll play Mike's part, okay?"

Emily just nodded.

Jessica uncrossed her legs and scooted closer to her best friend on the bed. As she started to lean closer, Emily tensed up a little, looking ready to bolt for the door. Jess leaned away, chuckling. "Relax, Em. It's just me."

Emily took a deep breath and nodded again. "Right, right. Sorry."

Jess leaned in again and the two girls closed their eyes and, just as their lips brushed against each other, had the same thought:

_No turning back now._

Jess pressed her lips gently against the other girl's. Emily was almost completely still, unsure of what to do. She pursed her lips and pressed back, her cheeks heating up slightly.

Jess felt like her heart was hammering its way out of her chest. She never once thought she'd be kissing her best friend, even if it's something she'd been wanting to do for a long time.

_Don't get too excited,_ She reminded herself. _It's just practice. She's practicing for Mike._

She pulled away and smiled. "See? It's not so hard."

Emily didn't respond.

"Do you want to keep going?"

"Keep going?"

"Yeah. He'll probably deepen the kiss. He might even try using tongue at some point."

"O-oh. Right. Tongue. Of course."

Jess laughed. "Em, it's not that hard. I can show you."

"Okay. Then show me."

Jess didn't have to be told twice; she easily complied, leaning in and pressing her lips against Emily's once again. This time, she moved her mouth against the other girl's, taking Emily's top lip between both of hers.

They kissed like this for a while longer until Jess sensed that Emily was getting the hang of it. Then, she deepened it. The kisses became a bit more passionate; Jess licked Emily's lips, asking for entrance.

Emily hesitated, but opened her mouth, allowing the blonde's tongue to slip inside.

Learning how to kiss with tongue wasn't as easy as Jess made it sound, but nonetheless, Emily was starting to get the hang of it in a short amount of time. She was surprised to find that she really liked kissing.

What was weird was that it wasn't just the act she liked, it was the fact that she was kissing Jess.

Jess's lips were soft and she tasted like cotton candy. While Emily didn't really care for cotton candy, or anything sweet in general, she found that she couldn't get enough of it right at that moment.

Jess's lips tasted like cotton candy because she had put on her favorite cotton candy lip gloss earlier. It gave her lips a pink shine and a sweet taste; she'd even had a couple of boyfriends insist that she put it on before they make out. It was her signature.

Kissing Emily was better than the blonde had imagined. Once Emily had gotten the hang of it, Jess could sense the confidence in her best friend welling back up to its normal level and she kissed Jess back with more enthusiasm.

Without the girls realizing it, their little teaching session had turned into a make out session and neither one felt like ending it any time soon.

In a short span of time, they'd become addicted to each other's lips. They even moved their hands closer on the bed, tangling their fingers together.

It was a long make out session. For several minutes, they sat on Jessica's bed and kissed until their jaws started to cramp. But even the pain wasn't enough to make them pull away for very long.

Jess's mom suddenly poking her head into the room, however…

Jessica's mom had just returned home from work, almost an hour after the girls had returned from school. She had called out her daughter's name upon walking in the front door, but had gotten no response, so she decided to check on her.

That's when she opened the door and caught the two girls making out. She cleared her throat. "Um, Jessica?"

Jess and Emily jerked away from each other like they'd been shocked. They each yanked their hand out of the other's grasp. Their faces burned a firetruck red.

"M-Mom! When, when did you get home?" Jess stuttered while Emily remained silently embarrassed, averting her eyes.

"A couple of minutes ago. I called, but you didn't answer, so I decided to check on you. Make sure you were okay." She raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "Seems like I had no reason to worry."

"I should, uh… Go home." Emily grabbed her bag and stood up, rushing towards the door. Jess's mom moved aside so she could get by and Emily raced past her and out the front door.

Jess sighed and grabbed her iPod from under her pillow, sticking her earbuds into her ears. "Don't start, Mom."

Of course her mother knew of her feelings for Emily. She also knew of Emily's dating Mike. She looked at her daughter with nothing but concern and love in her eyes. "Honey…"

"Mom." Jess looked at her firmly. "Not now." She turned the volume of her music up and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes, shutting down any of her mother's further attempts to talk.

With a sigh, her mother closed the bedroom door and walked to the kitchen, leaving her daughter alone.

A couple of songs later, Jess felt her phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to look at it. Her heart did a small flip when she saw it was a text from Emily.

> **Emily:** Thanks for the lesson. See you tomorrow! Love ya!

Jess smiled weakly at the text before typing out a reply. She hit **Send**.

A tear reached the edge of Jess's jaw and she swiped it away, tossing her phone to the side and rolling over to bury her face in her pillow. She switched her music to a more upbeat song and struggled to push the rest of her tears away.

* * *

> **Jessica:** No problem. Love ya too! You're a good kisser. Mike will be very satisfied. ;)

Emily frowned slightly at the text. She slipped her phone into her back pocket and glanced over her shoulder at Jess's house before continuing the walk to her own.

_Mike will be very satisfied._

Except that Mike wouldn't be satisfied, not at all, because Emily was going to break up with him in the morning before school started.

How could Emily kiss him after kissing Jess? She doubted Mike's lips were as soft and he definitely wouldn't taste like cotton candy.

After kissing Jess, she didn't want to kiss anyone else. Emily couldn't believe she was just beginning to realize how she felt about Jess.

She just hoped Jess felt the same way. It was difficult to give up Mike, but it was worth it if it was for her best friend.

She walked home, head held high, confident in her decision to dump Mike and ask Jessica to be her girlfriend instead.

As she neared her house, she remembered a thought she had had earlier: that she wouldn't count Jess as her first kiss because it was just practice.

Emily didn't feel that way anymore. Her first official kiss was with her best friend, who was more than worthy.


End file.
